


Rummaging for answers in the pages

by Esyla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Song Lyrics, outside pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esyla/pseuds/Esyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the stars can get it wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rummaging for answers in the pages

**Author's Note:**

> So an anon asked [mxlfoydraco](http://mxlfoydraco.tumblr.com/) for a short 500 word fic, but she doesn't write so I offered to. 
> 
> Anyway here it is.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom.

 

Stars are funny things, they predict the future and tell the fates of men and wizards. But they are not always right. And they are not all knowing in their stories.

They made a statue of us

And it put it on a mountain top

The Stars liked the Potters. The family had a deep well of magic in their veins. They could drill deeper into the heart of magic than any other family, or at least they would. Stars watched happily knowing that one day there would be a Potter who could move the world with magic.

Now tourists come and stare at us

Blow bubbles with their gum

The Stars liked the Malfoys. The family had a rare line of skilled wizard. The magic was in the details, so to speak. The family produced wizards and witches who could deal with the most delicate of materials. Each generation grew in skill and the Stars knew a great Malfoy was on the way.

Take photographs have fun, have fun

They'll name a city after us

The Stars wrote their story. A Malfoy and Potter would come of age and after years of struggle find the greatest of joys in each other’s arms. A bright star with power and dark hair made flesh. A cold sun crafted in the emptiness of eternity given star blonde hair.

And later say it's all our fault

Then they'll give us a talking to

What did it matter that the lines produced only wizards, for what was gender to a wizard or a star?

It was a story for the ages. A powerhouse with green eyes and a heart of fire coupled with a clever mind behind grey eyes. Years of fights and squabbles turning into trust and understanding. It was going to be cosmic.

Because they've got years of experience

We're living in a den of thieves

The Stars hated Tom Riddle. He outstayed his welcome. He made liars of them. He tore a hole in their story and threw two lovers at either end of a war. The heart of the Potter boy was made to turn to stone for the one who could have brought him joy.  The Malfoy might have seen what the Stars had promised but the husk that should have been Tom Riddle pushed him down a path he did not want.

The Stars watched in horror. In grief.

We wear our scarves just like a noose

But not 'cause we want eternal sleep

It broke their hearts, for Stars have the biggest hearts of all, to see their story fall apart. They turned their eyes to other lines, to families not tainted by dark magic.

For a time it seemed that the Stars at been wrong in their hopes and dreams. They forgot about Potters and Malfoys. They forgot about bright hearts and cold minds. They turned to softer things.

And though our parts are slightly used

New ones are slave labor you can keep

It wasn’t an accident then, when a boy with a heart of a Potter walked onto a train and saw one with the mind of Malfoy. So what if they were not a great crash of passion? So what if it was something softer and slower that grew between them?

It was written in the Stars.

Funny, even Stars can get it wrong by a generation or so.

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi to me on tumblr.](http://alyseofwonderland.tumblr.com)


End file.
